Counting Down the Hours
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: How far would you go to take back control of your life? For Isabella Swan, that answer came in the form of a website she never thought she'd visit. And in a man whose beauty and passion she never saw coming.


Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title**: Counting Down The Hours

**Summary: **How far would you go to take back control of your life? For Isabella Swan, that answer came in the form of a website she never thought she'd visit. And in a man whose beauty and passion she never saw coming.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

COUNTING THE HOURS

The dinner table was filled with delicious homemade food, yet Isabella pushed hers around her plate with her fork, the diamond on her left hand somehow feeling heavier than it did even yesterday.

"Isabella, darling, why are you not eating?" her fiancé, Riley, asked as he placed his hand on her leg. It was ironic that the only person to ask was the reason for her not eating.

"I'm not hungry." Her voice was soft, defeat clear to anyone who would really listen to her.

Nobody did.

"Riley," Isabella's mother interjected, "she's just keeping her weight down for the wedding. Do you really want her gaining weight? God, she would look like a marshmallow with that dress of hers."

"I love Isabella, Renee. She could look like three marshmallows melted together, and I would still be the world's luckiest man." To Riley, those words were truthful. He loved Isabella, but his version of love was far from what Isabella needed or wanted.

Riley loved who Isabella had been trained to be. A trophy wife. Nothing but a piece of arm candy—someone to make sure her future husband looked good to the world.

Isabella hated the idea of marriage. She couldn't fathom why a woman would be willing to legally bind herself to someone just to be controlled by them. By example of her mother and father and all their friends, a wife was simply to look beautiful, stay quiet, and be constantly at her husband's side, unless, of course, he was off fucking some twenty-year-old that his wife pretended to not know about.

Setting her fork down, Isabella stood up. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed." She bent down to kiss Riley before turning to kiss her father on the cheek. Walking to her mother, she kissed her cheek as well.

"Is everything okay?" Riley was now standing next to Isabella, worry in his eyes.

"Yes. Honestly, a little headache is all." She smiled, kissing him once more.

"Okay, darling. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Lying in bed, Isabella couldn't sleep. Her mind was running a million thoughts a minute. She hated everything about marriage, including the 'big day'. Not that it would be _her_ 'big day'. Her mother had been planning it for months, though Riley had only officially proposed last week.

It wasn't that she didn't like Riley. She thought he was nice enough. In the time that they'd been together, he had always treated her right. She just didn't love him. She never got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. Her heart didn't speed up when he kissed her. There was no electricity when they touched, and she didn't count down the hours until she could see him whenever they were apart.

She never would.

This was what marriage was—two people who fit together socially. It was all about who you knew, and her mother would never let her forget that.

Unable to sleep, Isabella turned her TV on, and a catchy tune caught her attention. Watching it, she realized it was an advertisement for a cheating website—a place where people go in search of someone with whom to cheat on their significant others. Isabella was disgusted at how this behavior was being openly promoted.

But then, the more Isabella thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. She had never had any sort of control over her life. Her mother had made sure to rule every part of it, including choosing the person she would marry. With six weeks until the wedding, Isabella could finally control one thing—whom she would give her virginity to.

While Isabella got her laptop and started searching, Edward was sitting at home with his brother Emmett.

Edward's wife was out. Again.

Kate was barely home these days, and when she was, things weren't the same as they used to be. They barely talked, and their sex life had deteriorated greatly. They had sex once a week, if that, and it felt more like a routine than fueled by want or lust. He knew the reason. He had been seeing less of his wife since Sam started working with her. He realized it, and he knew others had too.

"Edward. C'mere," Emmett called as he sat at the computer. He sat back, allowing Edward to see what he was looking at.

Edward looked at the screen. A cheating website? Was he serious?

The thought of being with anyone else was completely foreign to him. Edward had been with Kate since high school; she was all he had ever known. She was there through college, when money was tight while he was a resident at the hospital, when he finally became a doctor, and everything in between. How could he?

"Before you say anything, listen to me. She's out there, Edward, sleeping with another man, while you're at home waiting yet again. Why should you? It's not right. If she won't satisfy you, somebody should. This site is all about sex. No commitment; no strings. You go, blow your load, and come home." Emmett hated to see his brother stuck in such a shitty excuse for a marriage and wanted to do something about it.

Emmett's words hit Edward hard. Hearing someone actually say it out loud made him realize how little he respected his marriage. Why should he be at home waiting? Fuck her.

The look on Edward's face told Emmett he was in, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Good, because I made you an account while you were in the shower. I sent flowers to a few people; one has already replied. Her name is ahhh … SeattleBella."

"Shit, Emmett. What if I'd said no?"

Emmett waved Edward off as if it wasn't an option. "Let's see what SeattleBella said."

**SeattleBella:** **Hi, SeattlesLonliestDoctor. How are you?**

"Really, Emmett? SeattlesLonliestDoctor?"

"What? I couldn't think of anything else."

"Showing your intelligence once again."

Edward sat at the computer and started to type.

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: **__**Hi, I'm good. You?**_

**SeattleBella: Yeah, good. Sorry, I'm not sure how this works. I've never done it before.**

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: Neither have I. My brother actually made this account for me. Maybe we should start with what brought us here.**_

**SeattleBella: Oh, what a sweet brother you have. Lol. Ok, I'll start. I'm getting married in six weeks and wanted one last fling. That simple.**

"Shit, she's not even married yet and looking elsewhere. I'll bet she's a great fuck." Emmett laughed.

"Have some class, Emmett."

"Come on, bro. If you're gonna fuck another chick, you want it to be worth it."

"How you got Rosalie to marry you is beyond me."

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: My wife is having an affair, so I figured why not? If she's getting some, I should too. Probably an immature way to think of it, but I don't care anymore.**_

Sitting on her bed, Isabella tried to find the right words with which to reply. It must have been horrible knowing your partner was with someone else.

**SeattleBella: I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't say I'm surprised. Marriage is great in theory, but in reality, no one wants to fuck the same person for the rest of their lives. They want new, undiscovered land they can explore. They want the forbidden, simply because of what it is. The forbidden is hot and so fucking sexy.**

While Isabella sat in shock at the words she just wrote, Edward and Emmett read those words.

"Fuck yeah. This chick sounds fucking awesome."

"Emmett, go home to your wife. I have it from here."

"I'm sure you do, bro." Emmett laughed as he headed for the door. "I want to hear everything tomorrow."

Edward ignored his brother as he left, concentrating on his computer screen.

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: I'd never thought of it that way. I thought marriage was about two people who loved each other unconditionally. And only each other.**_

**SeattleBella: I think it only happens that way in the movies. You think my groom-to-be will love only me for the next 50+ years? Doubtful. In a few years, maybe less, he'll be tired of my same old pussy and looking for someone new to pound his cock into.**

Edward was shocked at her words. Had someone really done something so bad to her? And why was she getting married if those were her true thoughts?

Though Isabella had never been hurt, because Riley was her first boyfriend, she had seen it her whole life with the adults around her.

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: Why are you getting married if you feel that way?**_

**SeattleBella: It's time. You can only be with someone for so long before making the next step, and leaving is not an option.**

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: Do you have kids together? Is that why you can't leave?**_

**SeattleBella: Oh god, no. I would never bring a child into this life, even though it will break my parents' hearts. Or maybe I kind of want to break their hearts. Who knows? Either way, no kids for me.**

That was how Isabella truly felt. She hated her life, spent a lot of her early teen years resenting her parents and her brother, Jasper. He got to marry who he wanted because he was male. Stupid males.

He chose a real keeper in Alice, though. From the moment he introduced them, Isabella and Alice clicked. She wasn't after his money; she had her own. Yet she was down to earth and so loyal. Isabella was dragged out of her thoughts by the ping of her computer.

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: So, how old are you? I'm 38. And should we send pics?**_

Edward felt dirty just sending that message, but surely this was how it was done. This wasn't a blind date. It was a fuck. No one wanted to expect Jennifer Lawrence and get big foot.

**SeattleBella: I don't really feel comfortable doing that … sorry.**

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: Well that doesn't fill me with confidence. I want to know what I'm getting into, literally.**_

Isabella played with her hair as she thought over his words. It was fair of him to ask that, but she could never put pictures of herself, in this manner, on the net. Tapping at her laptop, Isabella replied.

**SeattleBella: I understand what you're saying. I do, but I can't do that. I'm not huge, if that's what you're wondering. I'm not stunning, but I've seen uglier. Look, this is a fuck. You can sit at home waiting for your wife to finish blowing her guy on the side, or you can come fuck a willing 21-year-old. It's that simple.**

Edward contemplated her words. It really was that simple. Not only was she willing, but her age was a turn-on. He hadn't been with a twenty-one-year-old since he was … well, twenty-one.

_**SeattlesLonliestDoctor: You're right. If you really want to do this, call or text me.**_

Isabella stared at the screen. It was all fantasy at first, but now she had his actual number. Now it was a reality. How did it go from checking out the site to this so fast? Could she really do this?

As Edward waited for her reply, the sound of the front door made him roll his eyes. No doubt Kate would shower and go straight to bed. He quickly sent a message saying, 'wife's home. Talk later', and turned his computer off.

"Hey, babe," Kate shouted as she made her way to their bathroom. "Sorry, work is killing me lately. I need a shower."

Standing, Edward ran his hand through his hair. "I was heading to bed. I'll meet you in there."

While Edward lay in bed, contemplating whether he should meet SeattleBella or not, he realized that no matter what, his marriage was over. It was over the moment Kate met Sam. Edward had officially lost all hope. So why not go meet this girl? Why not go show her how it is to be really fucked? He could teach her a thing or two for her fiancé to enjoy.

As Edward fell into a peaceful sleep, Isabella was wide awake. She had no idea why she lied about her age. But that was the least of her worries. At thirty-eight, SeattlesLonliestDoctor was bound to sense how little experience she had.

A virgin who had never even masturbated. Not even she knew how her body would react to an orgasm. God, what had she done? She needed help. Fast.

Opening another browser on her laptop, Isabella searched some … movies.

At first, Isabella was horrified. The things that were said during sex were … dirty. An hour later, though, Isabella's toes were curling as her eyes rolled into the back of her head with the most euphoric feeling.

Isabella woke early the following morning. She lay there for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet before the mayhem began. Today was wedding cake tasting, and her day was planned with Renee and Alice, right down to the very minute. They had several appointments at some of the city's top boutiques, and Isabella felt drained just thinking about it. Checking her cell, she saw Riley had texted her good luck for today.

She needed it.

Quickly searching her contacts, she saw SLD—SeattlesLonliestDoctor. It wasn't a dream.

Tossing her cell onto her bedside table, Isabella got dressed. She would think about that later.

"Sorry I'm late." Alice came running into the room, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "My driver's sick, and this one is useless. Don't ever use Newton's limousine services." Isabella stood and kissed Alice on the cheek. Alice smiled politely at Renee before sitting next to Isabella.

Renee and Alice didn't see eye to eye on, well, almost anything. While Alice was of high standards socially, she was also very strong-willed. She planned her own wedding and told Renee that she and Jasper would have kids when they were ready, and not a moment before.

No one had ever stood up to Renee before, and she didn't like it.

"Let's eat some cake, girls." The chirpiness of Alice's voice irritated Renee to no end. Hopefully when Isabella married Riley in six weeks, he would forbid her from seeing Alice socially.

To Renee's disgust, Isabella chose chocolate mud cake. She was certain she could convince her to get the white chocolate with raspberry filling. Though, that was before she knew Alice would be joining them. Wasn't planning her own wedding enough?

"Isabella, we must be going now."

"Oh, that's okay, Renee. I have plans for Bella."

Renee scrunched up her nose. "Alice, her name is Isabella. Bella sounds so … stripper."

Isabella and Alice laughed. "It's okay, Mom. There are a few shops we want to check out."

Without another word, Renee kissed Isabella's cheek and walked to her waiting car. She knew it was a lie. Isabella hated shopping.

"Spill," Alice said as she and Isabella sat on her sofa with a bottle of water.

Isabella's inner dialogue was arguing like crazy. She wanted to speak to someone about it but couldn't. Instead, she settled on telling her only that she was miserable about getting married.

"Well, fuck. No shit!" Alice so eloquently replied. "I've told you you shouldn't marry him. You're only marrying him because you think the world will end if you don't obey that hideous woman you call mom."

"Thanks. That helps a lot." Isabella's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Look, Riley seems like a nice guy, especially compared to the assholes in your parents' circle of 'friends'. But he isn't the guy for _you_, Bella. Break it off with him so that both of you can find happiness." The pleading in Alice's voice was clear, and Isabella knew she wasn't finished. "Although we both come from money, we've lived completely different lives. My parents let me be me, even in my awkward teen years, when I didn't know who I was. They let me find out on my own. Your mother has controlled your whole life. I can never understand what that's like. But I can tell you that love, real love, where you feel physically ill at the thought of not seeing them, or your heart races when they give you a look that is just for you—that love exists. I have it with Jazz. Everyone deserves real love. You are the sweetest person I know, and it hurts me knowing that you won't have it. It breaks my fucking heart."

Lying in bed that night, Isabella thought about her talk with Alice. She may have been right, but Isabella couldn't break it off with Riley. Her mother would disown her; she would have nothing and no one. No, she would marry Riley in six weeks.

Picking up her cell, Isabella sent a text.

**Hi. I want to do this. ~SeattleBella.**

Edward was eating dinner alone when his cell buzzed. He didn't bother checking it, assuming it was once again Emmett, asking about SeattleBella in the classless way he had all day. That boy had a way with words, if you were a sailor. He'd had to turn his cell off at work, as it kept buzzing while he was with patients.

After cleaning his dishes, he picked up his cell as he walked toward the shower. He didn't recognize the number but opened it anyway.

Shit, he had thought she wanted out. He even considered going back on the site to see if anyone else had contacted him.

_**Is Saturday good for you? I'll pay cash at the hotel. ~SeattlesLonliestDoctor**_

**Saturday is great. Text me when and where. ~SeattleBella**

Edward wasted no time in calling the hotel. He reserved a room and would pay for it tomorrow on his lunch break. He quickly texted Isabella before getting into bed.

All day, he had thought of asking Kate for a divorce. Then he realized there was no point. They would never separate. Kate would never agree. They would just stay married but live their separate lives.

#####

Edward's morning had been shit. His patients consisted of two grumpy toddlers, one of whom threw up on him. An elderly lady with dementia, who, halfway through a check-up, started hitting him, saying "get your filthy hands off me, you rotten scumbag". And lastly, a thirty-five-year-old, who he told was pregnant and who started crying because her older kids were practically grown, and she didn't want to start all over again.

Still, the smile on his face was priceless as he made his way to the hotel. In less than twenty-four hours, he would be fucking a twenty-one-year-old like she'd never been fucked before.

Yeah. Life was good.

For Isabella, tomorrow was nerve-wracking. What should she wear? Hot and sexy? Young and innocent? She was at a complete loss. She was just about to text him when her cell beeped.

_**Room is booked under Anthony Masen. Room 246. Room key is at front desk. I'll be there at ten. **_

**I'll be there a bit before. I was just about to text you. What do you like? What should I wear?**

_**Anything. Nothing. I'm only going to be ripping it off you.**_

**Really? No nurse's uniform or leather fetishes?**

She had barely hit send when his reply came through.

_**Heels. Wear high heels.**_

Isabella couldn't believe that all he cared about was heels. Finally happy with her decision, Isabella fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Isabella, wake up." Renee was shaking her. "We have two hours to be at the dress shop. Get in the shower; I'll get one of the staff to make coffee."

Two hours later, Isabella and Renee met Alice and Tanya, Isabella's best friend from school, at the dress shop. After cheek kisses and greetings, they entered.

It was the first time Alice and Tanya had seen Isabella's wedding dress, and they gasped when they saw her in it.

It was the purest white they had ever seen. It was a halter style dress, which fitted Isabella's petite frame perfectly. In the lights of the shop, their eyes were drawn to the diamonds that were both sewn into the edge of the top of the dress and appeared in the full ball-gown skirt.

It was picture perfect, and nobody could deny how beautiful she looked.

"Bella, that dress is beautiful," Tanya said, her voice barely registering in Isabella's ears.

Renee was the only person to not realize Bella wasn't smiling.

"The dress is tighter. Have you not stuck to your diet, Isabella?"

"Really, Renee?" Alice's voice was filled with anger. "Your daughter is standing there in a diamond-studded wedding dress, looking stunning, and that's what you say?"

Renee ignored Alice as she walked to Isabella. "You do look beautiful, Isabella. Truly. But there is still six weeks. You can't gain any more weight."

Frustrated with her mother, Isabella told the girls to put their dresses on as she turned to the changing rooms to take hers off.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she took herself in in the full length mirror. She hated that her mother couldn't be … a mother.

Alice and Tanya looked beautiful in their light pink one-shoulder dresses. So beautiful that even Renee gave a half-compliment, telling Tanya it was her color.

Isabella went home with her mother. Tomorrow was still playing on her mind, and she needed to be in the four walls of her bedroom.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. The anticipation of meeting SeattlesLonliestDoctor had Isabella's stomach in knots, which ensured she had a restless night.

#####

Walking up to the hotel room after retrieving a key from the front desk, Isabella was consumed by an array of emotions. Mostly, though, it was determination. For once in her life, she had made a decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right one, but she was sticking to it, no matter what.

Isabella had no time to think after entering the room. By the time she had taken off her long coat to reveal a short black skirt and white shirt that was a size too small and had the top two buttons open, the hotel door was opening.

Her heart stopped as she heard the door click shut again. Walking from the bathroom, Isabella was shocked at what she saw.

She'd read stories, and in all honesty, was expecting a balding forty-year-old with a beer gut. She was okay with that, though.

What she didn't expect was SeattlesLonliestDoctor to be … Seattles_Sexiest_Doctor. He was fucking hot. Isabella couldn't help but stare as she took in the man before her. He looked younger than he said; his rusty-colored hair was a beautiful mess. He was dressed casually, and his jeans and white shirt fit his athletic build perfectly. His eyes, though, were definitely her favorite thing about him. They were the brightest green she had ever seen.

"Hello, SeattleBella." He spoke in a sexy yet comforting voice, a small smile lighting his face as his eyes roamed her body.

"Hi." Isabella's nerves hit her all at once, and it was all she could say.

Not that Edward minded. No, he was taking her in. That mini skirt, white shirt barely covering her bra and tits. He had every intention to tell her his name was Anthony, but fuck, she already had him thinking of ways he could make her scream his name. His _real_ name.

Even though Isabella had kissed Riley many times, they had only had a few hot make-out sessions. Somehow it didn't matter that she was so inexperienced. The look on Edward's face gave Isabella confidence.

Walking up to him, she stopped, her mouth inches from his, silently telling him she wasn't backing out. He closed the distance between them and crashed his lips to hers. They moaned in unison. The fact that what they were doing was so wrong only served to turn them on even more.

Edward's hands went straight to Isabella's breasts while she fisted his hair.

"Edward," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Bella," she moaned back.

They stood there kissing until Edward pushed her against the wall. The feel of the hard surface behind her, in contrast to his warm body in front of her, already had Bella squirming. Suddenly their kiss was frenzied; they thrust their hips as their hands roamed each other for the first time.

"Wait," Edward said, reluctantly pulling away. "Is there anything you want to talk about first?" While Edward had a sudden attack of guilt, Isabella didn't want to talk at all. She wanted his body all over hers.

"The only talking I want you doing, is telling me what you want me to do to you," Isabella whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

And the guilt was gone.

Their lips connected once again as Edward's hands slipped under her skirt. Grabbing her ass, he realized she was wearing a thong. "Fuck," Edward moaned as he pulled away to kiss down her neck to her breasts. Isabella tilted her head back to give him access as she moaned in pleasure.

"So, what do you want me to do, Edward?" Isabella breathed as she rubbed his cock through his pants.

He kissed her roughly. "Suck my cock."

Isabella's hands were instantly at his belt, fumbling to undo it. Once it was open, she let his jeans and boxers fall to his ankles. He quickly kicked his shoes and pants off.

Taking it in her hand, Isabella felt embarrassment surge through her veins. Not wanting him to know it was her first time, she licked the tip before seductively looking up at him through her lashes. "Tell me how you like it, Doctor."

Edward told her exactly how he liked it. While Isabella sucked, licked, and gently grazed his cock with her teeth, Edward fisted her long brown hair. His hands guided her back and forth while he moaned, groaned, and told Isabella how good she looked and felt with her mouth on his cock.

"You've done this before, haven't you, Bella?" Maybe that was some kind of dirty talk, but the irony wasn't lost on Bella. "Fuck, Bella. I … I'm … I'm gonna …" Suddenly, Isabella had thick, warm liquid running down her throat. All she really wanted to do was screw up her nose and shout 'eeeewwww', but instead, she swallowed while Edward threw his head back with a loud, "Fuuuuuck, Bella."

Without another word, Edward lifted Isabella and walked over to the bed. Throwing her down, he climbed on top of her. He couldn't keep his hands from sliding under her shirt as she undid the buttons. Arching her back, Isabella unhooked her bra, and Edward pulled her into a sitting position to help get her upper body naked.

"Your tits are fucking beautiful." Edward put his hands on her breasts and started licking her nipples.

"I want you … mmm, fuck, that feels good … to fuck me, Edward."

"Not yet." Edward spoke as he started to kiss down her body, bunching her skirt up to her waist. "I want to taste your sweet pussy first."

Edward's hand moved down to Isabella's pussy, and he pushed her panties to one side before slowly sliding a finger inside of her. For Isabella, the feeling of being touched there by anyone but herself was amazing. Instinctively, her hips thrust up as her thighs automatically came together.

"You like that, Bella?" Edward asked as his tongue joined his finger.

"Mmmmm," was Isabella's only response.

Edward slid another finger into Isabella, continuing to finger fuck her as he licked, sucked, and nibbled her clit. He had never enjoyed eating pussy so much before. Though, the way Isabella responded to his touch made it so much better for him.

"You taste so good, Bella."

Suddenly Isabella felt something in her stomach build up. It was getting stronger and stronger as the seconds passed. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Don't stop. Fuck." The pressure was building. "_Fuck._ Oh, god. Fuck, Edward. Oh, god. That feels, fuck. Fuuuuuck. Edwaaaaaaard." Isabella's toes curled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

The past few nights, Isabella had watched porn movies, touching herself, but she had never made herself come like that. She didn't think she'd ever be able to replicate that feeling on her own.

On top of her once again, Edward kissed her lips. Just like when she'd had his cum running down her throat, Isabella's first thought was 'eeeewwww', though she kissed him back anyway.

Using one hand, Edward lined himself up at her entrance. "Tell me how you like it, Bella. A slow burn? Or hard and fast?" he asked into her mouth.

"You're my first."

Edward froze. "Sorry?"

Finally, Isabella's words registered in her own head. She'd had no intention of telling him that, and she was pissed at herself.

Rolling off of Isabella, Edward slammed his fist on the bedside table as he yelled, "_Fuck_."

Turning back to Isabella, he was shocked at what he saw. Online, she had seemed confident, too sure of what she wanted even. When he first laid eyes on her, she seemed nervous yet still sure she wanted it.

Now, though, as he looked her in the eyes, she looked young, vulnerable, scared even. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He had to talk to her.

Lying on his side to face her, he spoke. "I'm not that person, Bella."

Isabella had yet to say anything since her accidental confession. Her head was screaming at her to talk, but her mouth wouldn't move. Instead, she looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"I can't do this. My marriage has been over since my wife met her lover, and the thought of meeting some young chick in a hotel room to fuck for a few hours … It's hot. I won't lie. But I'm not a bad guy. I … I can't let your first time be in a shitty hotel room, with someone who's getting off on all the things that he shouldn't—someone who doesn't even know you."

Isabella kept a straight face, though internally she was laughing at the irony. He may be the only person who actually cared about her thoughts and feelings.

"I want this, Edward."

"You're twenty-one. You …" The way Isabella broke eye contact made Edward think she hadn't been honest with him about her age. "How old are you really, Bella?"

"Eighteen. I know I want this, though," she rushed to add.

"Shit," Edward mumbled as he lay flat on his back and rubbed his face with his hands. Rolling back onto his side, he looked at Isabella. "Why?"

Isabella knew now was the time for complete honesty.

"My father is Charles Swan."

Edward's eyes widened. "The mayor?" At her nod, he grew even more uncomfortable. Edward had lived in Seattle his whole life. He knew who Charles Swan was and had even met him a few times at charity events.

"My whole life has been planned," Isabella went on, "even who I'm to marry." Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. "My mother didn't even let me apply to any colleges. I'm to be Riley Biers' trophy wife. That's it. That is my life." Isabella paused, wiping the tears away. She hated feeling this vulnerable, though, and more tears fell. "This, though, my virginity—it's mine. No one can tell me when I lose it or who I give it to."

Isabella felt like a weight had been lifted. It felt freeing to tell Edward all of that. Edward, on the other hand, felt confused. Surely people didn't really arrange their children's weddings anymore. And who would keep their children from pursuing an education of any kind? It seemed so wrong.

"I … I don't know what to say, Bella. I'm sorry that you're going through this." The sincerity in his eyes melted Isabella's heart. "This should be the time of your life. You shouldn't feel like you have to meet dirty old men in hotel rooms to control even one part of it. But I can't do it. I'm sorry."

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Isabella cried now for a different reason. The ache in her heart was nothing short of torture. She had opened up to him in a way she never had, to anyone. Not even Alice, and he had rejected her.

"I don't know what we do now."

"You close your eyes so I can get my clothes and get dressed," she said. "In the bathroom."

Edward thought it was silly, her wanting him to close his eyes after what they had just done. But he didn't understand what she was feeling right then, so he obliged her and rolled over.

Looking at herself in the bathroom, Isabella felt embarrassed. She wasn't even sexy enough to get a stranger to fuck her—after she had sucked his cock. Pulling her long coat on, Isabella walked into the other room.

"Well … I guess I'll be going."

"I …" Edward rolled over to look at Isabella. "You truly are a beautiful woman, Bella. I honestly hope you lead a happy life." Again, his sincerity tugged at Isabella's heart.

"That's sweet, Edward, really. It doesn't change the facts, though. I see husbands cheating on their wives often. I've accepted what my life will be. But I refuse to bow down and give him this part of me. If you won't fuck me, someone else from the website will." Proud that her voice didn't waver and that she sounded stronger than she felt, Isabella turned and walked out.

While Isabella went home, Edward lay in the hotel bed, thinking of her last words to him. She was serious, of that he was sure. After lying there for over an hour, Edward could only come to one conclusion. Reaching for his cell, he sent Isabella a text.

_**I want to see you again. Next weekend. ~Edward**_

**Thank you? I'm not sure what to say to that. Send me the details when you know them. ~Bella**

That night, Isabella had to attend a charity function on Riley's arm. She hated it more than ever now. Getting her photo snapped at every corner, she fought hard to look interested and not roll her eyes.

At eleven o'clock, while Isabella was hiding in the ladies restroom for five minutes of peace, Edward was getting into bed. His thoughts were still on Isabella as his cell rang.

"Hello, Emmett." His voice contained no emotion.

"Edward, bro! Did you blow … er … I mean, go meet SeattleBella?"

"Yes, Emmett. What do you want?"

"Details. What else?" Emmett spoke as if it was obvious.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"What the fuck, bro? Why not? I'm the one who set you up."

"Well, I set you and Rose up, and I don't want—"

"I'll tell you whatever … Holy shit. You didn't fuck her, did you?"

"Grow up, Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Seriously, how did you screw up getting laid from a cheating website?"

"Goodbye, Emmett."

"This is bullsh—"

Edward cut him off and silenced his phone. He needed to think of how to make Isabella's first time special.

#####

The next morning, Isabella woke to her cell beeping.

_**Good morning, beautiful girl. Have a great day.**_

Isabella's smile lit up her face.

**Good morning, handsome. You too.**

_**I'm off to the hospital for work. What's your favourite color?**_

**Periwinkle.**

_**Seriously?**_

**What? It's the most beautiful blue/purple mixture. I love it.**

_**What kind of music do you like?**_

**I love different music for different reasons. Some lyrics, some memories, some because it makes me dance. It's all beautiful. You?**

_**I pretty much love all music too. Hobbies?**_

**Reading. Writing. Actually stopping to smell the roses. Let's see… Reading. Writing. LOL**

_**Ha, so you're not much of a reader then? I can't remember the last time I read a book that wasn't for school.**_

**That's sad.**

_**It is. If you went to college, what would you study?**_

The question was innocent enough, but it was a sore spot for Isabella. All she wanted to do was write. Putting her cell down, she went to the kitchen.

"Miss Isabella."

"Maria, it's Bella." Isabella smirked. Maria was the family chef. For years, Isabella had told her to call her Bella, but she never did, in case Renee heard.

After making some coffee, Isabella went to the library. She stayed there all day. Riley was busy, and Ali and Jazz were having a day date. In all honesty, it was the most relaxed Isabella had been in a long time. Surrounded by books, knowing she wouldn't be interrupted, was Isabella's version of heaven.

The rest of the week flew by with functions and wedding planning with Alice and Renee.

The highlights of her week, though, were the texting and late night calls with Edward. She had been surprised when he first called her. He asked her so many questions and answered all of hers. They spoke about everything, from whether they preferred coffee or tea (coffee for both), to world issues and everything in between. They even discussed Isabella's dreams of being a writer, something she'd never shared with anyone else. Isabella had to admit to herself that she felt more for him than she ever wanted to. Or should.

As Isabella got dressed in comfortable clothes, as Edward had asked her to, he was pacing the hotel room. Isabella may have spent the week arranging the wedding, but Edward spent his week trying to make today perfect. He hoped that the hours they had spent talking and texting were enough to make today special.

The sound of the door opening made Edward pause. He trained his eyes to where Isabella would be standing within seconds. And then she was there.

For the past week, Edward had tried to picture what her comfortable clothes may be, yet he couldn't have been more surprised. Isabella was in a plain white dress that flowed to just below her knees. Her white shoes were what his wife called ballet flats. Her long, wavy dark brown hair flowed down her back. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw so much emotion. She was literally stunning.

Innocence radiated off of her, and Edward got a slight hint of guilt before remembering that if it wasn't him, it would be someone else doing it.

Isabella closed the door behind her with her eyes to the ground. She couldn't look up; all around her were periwinkle rose petals. The whole floor had a light layer. With her hand to her mouth, Isabella slowly raised her head.

Edward was standing across the room, looking handsome in his dark blue jeans and white button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a sexy mess again. Isabella felt her stomach do flips as he slowly approached her with a small smile on his lips. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in to gently kiss her lips.

As their lips met, Isabella felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping their wings inside her stomach. And she knew, deep inside, he would be the only one to ever make her feel that way.

"Thank you." Isabella didn't say anything else in fear of her voice cracking. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions.

Grasping her hand, Edward led her to the table. "I thought we could talk while we eat something."

There was every fruit available sitting on the table with a bowl of melted chocolate in the middle. Edward really had thought of everything. Grabbing a bottle of wine, Edward poured them each a glass.

"I know you want this, but I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you if I give you alcohol. So this," he said, holding the bottle up so Isabella could see, "is sparkling grape juice."

Isabella nodded as she smiled. This man was truly amazing. Was there anything he didn't think of?

Neither of them could believe how at ease they felt, knowing what was about to happen. Edward told her about his love for his work as they fed each other, and they laughed as Isabella missed another grape that he'd thrown toward her mouth. It felt natural.

When Edward stood, so did Isabella. He took her hand in his as he led her into the bedroom.

When he got to the end of the bed, he paused and turned to her. His eyes asked if she still wanted this, and her frenzied lips on his was her silent answer.

"Slow down. There's no need to rush." Edward pulled away. It was then that Isabella noticed the periwinkle petals on the bed, in the shape of a heart. Her eyes began to water. "This is … perfect, Edward. Thank you."

"I'm only giving you what you deserve." Edward meant that, too. The time he'd spent talking to Isabella had made him happier than he'd been in a long time. She was mature, funny, quick-witted, and very intelligent. Not to mention beautiful.

So fucking beautiful.

Pulling a remote from his back pocket, he hit play. Music softly surrounded them as he pressed his lips to hers. His movements were slow, gentle, but also held so much passion.

Isabella responded to his kiss instantly before starting to unbutton his shirt while kicking off her shoes.

Edward reached around her to unzip her dress, letting it pool at her waist before he slowly slid it down the rest of her body. In the background, Joe Cocker started singing …

_You are so beautiful to me …_

He may have wanted to look down at Isabella's body, but he couldn't. His eyes were fixated on hers, and he could see every emotion as she felt it.

In all his years with Kate, nothing had ever felt this raw … this real.

_You are so beautiful to me … Can't you s_ee?

Isabella pushed his shirt off his shoulders and moved to his belt as Edward kicked his shoes off, his pants quickly following.

Without breaking eye contact, Isabella moved onto the bed. Everything was so picture perfect. She could see the emotions in his eyes, too. It was … intense, in the most magical way.

Finally breaking eye contact, Edward leaned down to slide her thong off before slowly kissing his way up her body. It was beautiful, and Isabella's stomach was in knots with anticipation.

_You're everything I hope for; you're everything I need. You are so beautiful, to me._

Reaching Isabella's face, Edward kissed her lips.

As romantic as he had made it, Edward was still a man. So while he wanted to spread her legs and pound into her tight pussy, he knew he had to make it special for her. He couldn't avoid the pain he knew she would feel, but he wanted to do all he could to make her feel pleasure first.

Finding her clit, Edward gently rubbed it before sliding a finger inside. It felt so good as he slowly slid his finger in and out, wanting to make sure she was wet enough to ease some of the discomfort.

The pleasure overwhelmed Isabella, and mixed with how sensual and romantic Edward was being, it made her legs close around his hand as she reached her peak.

He pulled his hand free and coaxed her legs open, uttering reassurances to her. Lining himself up at her entrance, Edward slid the tip of his cock in, then paused long enough for Isabella to nod. "This might hurt a little bit." Isabella was comforted when she saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled as he pushed himself all the way inside her.

_You are so beautiful, to me._

The words coming from the speakers couldn't have been more fitting. Edward had made Isabella feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

It had been a few weeks since Edward and Kate had been together, and Isabella was so warm, so tight. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Together they moved as Edward filled her with every thrust, his soft kisses making Isabella warm inside. It was slow and gentle, yet the passion that simmered between them was unrivaled.

_You are so beautiful, to me. You are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see?_

He looked into Isabella's eyes. The intensity in them, mixed with her innocence, was too much, and Edward came with his next thrust, moaning her name. Edward began circling her clit as they continued to move together, wanting Isabella to finish before he stopped.

_You're everything I hope for, everything I need. You are so beautiful to me._

Edward's whole being was … Isabella couldn't describe it. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her so sincerely. The way they made love, moving together as if it had always been that way. It was beautiful.

Everything about that moment was too much. Pressure started building in the pit of Isabella's stomach. Her toes started to tingle before they curled, and she exploded onto Edward's cock.

A tear slid down Isabella's cheek, and Edward wiped it with his own cheek as he spoke. "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

Isabella was a little tender, not painful, more uncomfortable. "No. That was … the most magical moment. I … I'm so happy you were my first, Edward."

"Me too, beautiful girl." Edward's words held a double meaning. On one hand, Edward was a thirty-eight year old man, who had just lived out a fantasy most men over thirty had—fucking a hot eighteen-year-old. On the other hand, he had never felt the way he did when he was with Isabella. He had made love with his wife so many times, but not once did it feel as intimate, passionate, or sacred as it did with the beauty lying beside him.

If Isabella thought last week was awkward, she was officially freaking out now. She had grown so fond of him through the last week of calls and texts. The thought of walking away made her feel sick. What was she supposed to do now? Thank him? Leave? As if reading her mind, Edward spoke. "Stay with me tonight?"

Isabella wondered what his wife would say if he didn't go home. Would she even be bothered? As she looked at the man next to her, she wondered why anyone would cheat on him. He had been the perfect gentleman to her. She'd never felt as alive as she did right then, and she knew it was all down to him.

Edward's hand on hers broke her from her thoughts, making her aware she'd yet to answer him. "I'd love to."

Edward lay on his back as Isabella placed her head on his chest, both shocked at how natural it felt. They lay there, completely naked, completely silent, as they took the moment in, neither wanting it to end.

They spent the night talking, eating, talking, watching movies, and some more talking. They learned nearly everything there was to know about each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

#####

The next morning, Isabella woke wrapped in Edward's arms. As she lay there, not wanting to wake him, Isabella felt safe, happy. Yet she knew something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was an uneasy feeling deep in her stomach.

"Good Morning, beautiful girl." Edward's sleepy voice sent tingles down Isabella's spine as he kissed the top of her head. "I pre-ordered breakfast last night. It'll be here in twenty."

Isabella nodded. They showered and finished dressing as their breakfast arrived. The unease now settled deep into the pit of her stomach, growing stronger as the minutes passed.

Pancakes, sausages, hash browns, more fruit—you name it, it was there. Deciding on pancakes, Isabella stacked three onto her plate and poured syrup on them.

"Once again, this is perfect, Edward. Thank you," Isabella said as she cut her pancakes.

"You're worth it." Edward smiled as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Isabella discreetly watched him, glad he was her first. She knew it could've been a lot worse, and if she had met up with the other guy who'd messaged her online, he probably would've fucked her in the back of his car or in some seedy motel.

"So, do you have plans for today?" The tension in Isabella's stomach was suddenly all she could concentrate on. Then it hit her. This would be ending. _Today_. She would have to go back to her normal life, marry Riley, and never feel this way again. Oh, god. How could she live a life pretending that this never happened? How could she live knowing what she was missing?

Wanting to enjoy what time she still had with Edward, Isabella pushed her thoughts as far away as she could. "Seeing my sister-in-law, Alice. She and I generally have a day together one day of the weekend. You?"

"Nothing until about six, when I have to be at my parents. Mom has to have at least one family dinner a week." Edward paused as he thought of his mother. "She's one of those moms who has to mother us, even though neither of us has lived there for twenty years."

The sweet look on his face as he spoke of his mother made Isabella smile. She wondered what it would be like to have a mother instead of … Renee.

The table was still filled with food, even after they finished. Isabella stayed seated as Edward went to call room service to ask for carry containers for the leftovers. Seeing her confusion, Edward told her he would be taking it to a homeless shelter.

And Isabella was dead.

How was he this fucking perfect? Seriously, what the hell?

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked as he put his jacket on.

"No, I drove," Isabella answered as she stood. She took a deep breath, knowing that their moment was here, and tried to figure out how she could even begin to explain to Edward how she felt about last night. "This was more than I ever could've imagined. Thank you, Edward."

Edward walked over and stopped in front of her. He fought the urge to touch her, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Thank you for trusting me. For letting me be the one. I will never forget what we shared, my beautiful girl."

"Me too, sexy man." Isabella smirked.

But then Edward turned to leave. And it hurt. Her heart hurt so badly that she thought it would burst. She wanted the butterflies she knew only _he_ could give her. She wanted her heart to race like it had when they kissed. Although it would be hard, she desperately wanted the chance to count down the hours until she saw him again.

Somehow, within a week, Isabella Swan had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

She knew, watching him walk out that door, back to his wife, who didn't even appreciate or love him, was the single hardest thing she would ever have to do.

Isabella walked to the bed and picked up some periwinkle petals before letting herself fall onto it. Unable to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks as her petal-filled hands clutched at her broken heart, Isabella cried for the only man she would ever love.

Lying on his sofa, alone again, Edward took a sip of his beer. It had been two weeks since he had unknowingly left Isabella broken-hearted in that hotel room.

He'd tried to go back to his life as if nothing had happened, but it was impossible. Something _had_ happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Isabella, no matter what he did. She had been a breath of fresh air in his stale existence.

The way she laughed.

The way she scrunched up her nose.

The way she smiled.

The way her skin felt against his.

The way his heart raced when he thought of those things.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he loved her. But he couldn't, wouldn't contact her. He wouldn't turn her life upside down. She didn't love him. All he was to her was a means to an end. A 'fuck you' to her future husband. Her life was already planned out.

Edward's cell ringing was a relief. He didn't know how long he could continue like this.

"Hello, Emmett."

"What the fuck, bro? Where you been?"

"I often wonder how someone who is a well-respected architect can have such a lack of vocabulary." Edward smiled, knowing that would annoy his older brother.

"Whatever! How'd you do with SeattleBella? I've been waiting for you to let me know."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You know I won't tell you anything."

"That's bullshit."

"Why do you want to know? Really. It's a little disturbing."

"I don't wanna know how you fucked her. I want to know what she was like."

"She was beautiful. Funny, cute, sweet, intelligent …"

"Oh shit, don't tell me you have feelings for her." Emmett may have been crass, loud, and immature, but no one knew Edward like he did. No one wanted Edward to be happy more than him.

Edward's silence spoke volumes. "Shit, Edward. What are you gonna do?"

It was the question Edward had asked himself constantly for two weeks, yet he always came up with the same answer. "Nothing, Emmett. Absolutely nothing."

Two weeks. Two miserable fucking weeks.

Isabella had spent the last two weeks on auto pilot, doing everything her mother ordered and nothing else. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces, and she had nothing in her to give.

She didn't respond when her mom flipped out when Isabella hadn't gotten back to her 'wedding dress' size.

She didn't argue when her mom changed the bridesmaid dresses to a light pink color.

Nothing. She was numb.

Until now.

"Isabella, you are not having that Jessica at your wedding." Renee scrunched up her nose. "What would people think?" It was Isabella's breaking point. Standing, Isabella took in a deep breath and spoke, her voice filled with determination.

"No, Mom. I won't, because I am not going to marry Riley."

Renee stood, matching her daughter's determined stance. "Oh, yes you are, young lady! I've had this planned for _years_. Do you know what his family is worth? Soon Riley will take your father's place as mayor, and you will be the woman on his arm, with a big fucking smile on your face." It was rare that Renee swore, but she was in a state of panic now.

"No, Mom. I don't love him. I don't want to live a loveless life." Her insides were shaking, but her voice never wavered. She would not lose this battle.

Renee laughed a humorless laugh before sneering. "Love, Isabella? Really? We don't live in a world full of rainbows and lollipops. We have to do what we have to do. You won't get anywhere thinking with your heart. It's time for you to grow up. Do you honestly think I married your father because he made my heart swell?"

"_I_ did." Isabella and Renee turned to see her father. Never had she seen him look so broken. "I thought you loved me for me, not what my social status was." Hurt and betrayal was evident in his voice. Clearing his throat, he turned to Isabella. "You don't love Riley? I thought you were happy. Why did you accept his proposal?" Charlie knew what his colleagues were like; he knew what they did. But he'd loved Renee from the moment he laid eyes on her. Isabella deserved the love-filled life he'd thought he and his wife had shared all those years.

Isabella's eyes flashed to her mom's before returning to her father.

Realization flashed in Charlie's eyes. "How could you, Renee? How could you expect our daughter to live a loveless life? You're basically prostituting your own daughter for a status that means nothing in the end. She deserves the world. And as God is my witness, she will have it."

Renee crossed her arms. "Charles, darling, I know she deserves the world. Riley will give her everything she could ever want."

"No, Renee. I've made sure Isabella will have everything she will ever need. All she has to do is find the one she wants to share it with." Isabella was shocked at her father's words. She was sure he knew her mother's ways. Though this was her chance.

"I have, Daddy. I've met someone who I love so much it hurts. The thought of not being with him is torture."

Charles Swan looked at his daughter. Wasn't it just yesterday he was pushing her on the tree swing? When did she grow into this strong woman standing before him?

"Then go be with him, Princess."

Isabella sat with her cell in her hand. She didn't want to speak to Edward before breaking up with Riley. It took her a week, but she finally did it.

Riley hadn't received the news well at all. In fact, he screamed, threw things, and yelled that she was never good enough for him.

His ego was hurt, so Isabella let him vent. It was only fair.

Now on her bed, though, she had no reason not to call Edward. Except nerves.

Hitting call, Isabella held her cell to her ear.

It kept ringing. And ringing.

He didn't want to talk to her.

Isabella let a single tear fall down her cheek as she opened the heart-shaped box on her bedside table. Fingering the dried periwinkle petals, she realized how stupid she had been. Putting the box back, Isabella cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Isabella groaned as she rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock before picking up her cell, which was now vibrating along her bedside table.

Who on Earth was calling her at three in the morning?

She didn't even look at the name on the screen before she answered.

"Hello," her sleepy voice croaked out.

"My beautiful girl." Suddenly, Isabella was wide awake. "Sorry to call you so late. I'm at work and just checked my cell."

"I was calling to say I miss you." It was freeing to finally tell him.

Edward couldn't think of anything he would rather hear. "I miss you too." He went quiet on his end of the line before she heard him take a deep breath. "I asked Kate for divorce. She moved out three days ago."

The complete and utter bliss Isabella felt couldn't be described. Her heart, shattered just moments before, now felt light. Happy. Whole.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight so we can talk?" Edward was embarrassed that, at thirty-eight, he could still sound so nervous.

"I would love that, so much." Isabella nodded excitedly, even though Edward couldn't see.

"I'll make a reservation and call you with the time."

They said goodbye and hung up. It was useless for Isabella to try to sleep. Instead she lay there, the butterflies in her stomach bringing a smile to her face.

Telling her father about Edward's age was scary, but Isabella didn't want him to react badly when they met.

"Are you sure he's who you want to be with?" Charles asked. Isabella looked her father in the eyes. They used to be a beautiful, emotion-filled brown, but since he'd overheard Renee, they had been dull and lifeless. She knew he would understand.

"I don't _want_ to be with him. I _need_ to be with him. I love him, Daddy."

"Well, age is just a number. But … you're still my princess, so he will get my twenty questions." Charles smiled at his daughter as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Daddy."

Renee stood next to Isabella as she opened the front door. Edward was standing there in a suit and tie, looking like a sex god.

"You look beautiful, Bella," were Edward's first words as the door opened. Isabella was in a figure-hugging black strapless dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was parted at the side and flowing down her back.

And those heels.

"You too. Edward, this is my mother, Renee."

"Mrs. Swan." Edward nodded slightly as he held his hand out.

"Mr. Cullen." Renee couldn't hide the disdain in her voice.

"Doctor Cullen," Edward replied politely.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"I didn't have many friends growing up, because I knew from an early age that I wanted to be a doctor. So instead of going out with friends, I studied. I studied hard through all my school and college days. My parents took out a second mortgage on our family home so my brother and I could attend college." Edward paused as Isabella placed her hand in his. "I spent every moment studying or sleeping. I finally graduated and worked my ass off to be the respected doctor I am. I may not be your version of wealthy, Mrs Swan, but everything I have, I own. And I own it because I earned it, including my title."

Isabella couldn't stop her smile as her mother practically scowled. Before Renee could reply, Charles walked in.

"Mayor Swan." Edward held his hand out for Charles to take.

"Good to see you again, Doctor Cullen." Charles winked as a small smile played on his lips.

Yeah, he had heard.

"I couldn't believe you called. I was sure only I felt this way." Edward pulled Isabella's chair out as she sat down.

The restaurant was small but classy. Each table was covered in white cloth, and the lights were low.

"I had to see if you felt it too. My heart couldn't take the 'what if'." Being so honest was hard for Isabella. She'd spent her life saying what she thought everyone wanted to hear.

"The twenty-year age difference doesn't bother you at all?" It had been Edward's biggest and only real concern.

"It's just a number." Isabella smiled.

They enjoyed their first real date together, knowing it was one of countless more to come, talking about their future together.

Walking her up to her door, Edward told her he would pick her up at one o'clock the next afternoon, and then he gave her the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. It was the kind of kiss that sent all those butterflies that had only begun to show up when he came into her life, into a frenzy.

After he drove away, Isabella went inside and straight to bed. Her night had been perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it by seeing her mother.

Looking at her alarm clock, Isabella rested her head on her pillow.

Her final thought put a smile on her face as she closed her eyes ...

_Thirteen hours and thirty-five minutes until I see Edward again._

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
